


关于厕所

by Gn0ss1enne



Series: 青赤Aoak [4]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:15:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26137966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gn0ss1enne/pseuds/Gn0ss1enne
Summary: 因为地脏。
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Aomine Daiki
Series: 青赤Aoak [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898041
Kudos: 2





	关于厕所

“赤司，别乱动，”他说，“你现在出去对方会很难堪的。”他安抚地捏了捏赤司的手臂。

赤司向后微仰，双臂上举将青峰的头颈部下压，贴在他耳边说：“学校校风太差了，打完比赛之后要和学生会的人重新整顿一下，”因低语而产生的气流在青峰的耳边窜动着，“你能听得出来是哪两个人吗？”

“你管那么多干嘛？”赤司被青峰从后面搂在怀里，散发热度的身体贴着自己，光站着听也不是回事儿。

细密的吻从少年的颈后向脸侧缓慢移动，经过鼻梁、鼻尖、人中，最后停在嘴唇。与赤司有些窘迫，现在的状况显然和刚才放言要整顿的作风如出一辙，但他显然没有制止青峰的打算。

青峰先只是在他的唇上辗转，然后试探性地探出舌尖，划过唇缝。见赤司没有反抗自己，这个认知不免让本想浅尝辄止的他有点心猿意马。

吻，逐渐由起初的温柔克制变得凶猛而强势。

两人就像是沙漠中干渴的旅行者，吮吸着对方的舌与津液，啧啧作响的声音让他们连外面的人早已面红耳赤地离开都没有听到。

青峰抚摸着赤司因为够住他而伸展的颀长的脖子，把他的后背摁向自己，让他的胸部紧贴在他的胸口。他感觉得出赤司跟他一样急不可耐，在失去控制之前，他将两人分开。

“我们去外面，”他整理一下赤司额前凌乱的碎发，“他们走了应该。”

不同于隔间内狭小的空间，盥洗台明显敞亮许多。赤司将门反锁，又用拖把抵在门口，慢条斯理地边解衣扣边向青峰走去。

“解开行了，没地挂，台面你嫌脏。”

“我还想问你件事，”赤司走到青峰面前，将手直接伸进他裤兜里抓了抓，“没套啊。”赤司抬头看向他。

或许是盥洗室的柔和的暖光灯让他变得感性了，他发现自己很喜欢青峰的脸。青峰鼻子和下巴的线条鲜明，还有硬朗的眉骨和颧骨。但这些棱角分明的特征，都被他深邃眼眸中自己的倒影柔化了。他踮起脚凑上去亲吻青峰的嘴唇，拉起他的手放在自己赤裸的胸口。青峰一掌可以盖住他紧绷的半个胸脯，顺势捏了捏挺立的乳头。

“真小。”他含笑着说道，“嘶……”

赤司一口咬在他嘴唇上，气恼地看着他：“回去就把你那些杂志都扔了。”

“说笑的，”赤司在言语间被翻了个身，压在盥洗台边缘，“扶好。”身后的人蹲下，将他的裤脚挽起至膝盖下方，掖紧。然后起身，从后面伸手把他的制服裤子褪下，正好卡在膝盖下方不至于滑落到地上。

“你真是我的小麻烦，知道吧。”


End file.
